


Jon the 30 year old virgin

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shy Jon, awkward jon, it is me after all, obviously, virgin Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: "If you don't want to..." she said as she pulled away. Jon's eyes widened, his head shaking so hard his curls were falling into his eyes."It isn't that," he replied quickly, that wonderful blush colouring his cheeks once more. He reached up to run a hand through his curls, trailing it down to rub the back of his neck as he looked at her again. "I...I'm a...I've never....done this...""Slept with someone on the first date?" she asked, giving a casual shrug. "I mean, we aren't exactly strangers, our acquaintance level would probably make this date five really if that makes you feel better.""Um, no...I mean...I'm...I'm a virgin."Letter V (Virginity) of A-Z Jonsa Kink challenge





	Jon the 30 year old virgin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> Amy wanted a 40 year old virgin type thing. And well, with V being virginity...any excuse for virgin Jon though. It is me after all lol.  
> Sorry, Amy, this is probably nothing like what you wanted but...well, tough lol (Love ya really :P)

“I’m sorry, what?” Theon blurted after the silence seemed to go on forever. He blinked repeatedly at Jon and then glanced around the circle to find matching expressions of bewilderment.

“I just…” Jon started and then shrugged. “I never found anyone I wanted to do it with.”

“But…you’re turning thirty next week!” Theon exclaimed, shaking his head furiously in horror.

Jon sighed, rubbing his palms into his eyes. He looked to Robb for support but his friend was just staring, his jaw hanging open. Even Sam's hand had paused over the deck of cards he had been reaching for. Jon sighed again.

"I just...it never seemed important...I was concentrating on my undergrad and Masters. And well, I don't do well with women, you know?" Jon explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But, you've done other stuff right?" Theon continued, exaggeratedly waving his hand around the room. "Like, kissed? Copped a feel? Had a blow job?"

"Um, I've kissed women," Jon agreed, feeling his cheeks heat up as his friends continued to stare. "And, I have ..." he gestured towards his chest and pressed his fingers to his palms to emphasise squeezing. Theon raised his eyebrows and then looked around the room at the matching bewildered expressions.

"Well," he said after a moment, clapping his hands. "I guess we're going to get you the best birthday present ever this year!"

***

"There must be someone that would be good for Jon," Theon commented as the clock struck four pm, signalling the third hour that he, Robb, Sam, Pyp and Grenn had been sitting at the table with paper notes strewn everywhere.

They were thinking of potential women who would be interested in dating Jon. And making a list of who would be best suited for their shy, dorky friend. It had to be someone sweet and kind enough to make him feel loved and wanted, a good sense of humour to appreciate his dorkiness and someone patient enough to love his shyness and be supportive of his situation.

So far, they had struggled to think of any single women that they truly thought would be a good choice for Jon. Yet Theon noticed the way Sam was ringing his hands together and glancing at Robb every so often.

"What is it?" Theon asked eventually, after what felt like the thousandth time of flicking his eyes between the two of them. Robb blinked, looking at Sam in confusion when he noticed Theon staring at him. Sam cleared his throat.

"Um, well..." he started, his hands reaching down to rub his trousers. "Jon has always...kind of...liked...Sansa..."

"Sansa?" Robb repeated slowly. Sam nodded, wincing as though he thought Robb was going to hit him.

"Oh yeah," Pyp agreed. "He has always had a thing for redheads anyway. But I definitely remember him looking at her like a love sick puppy at his birthday party last year."

"Is she single?" Grenn asked Robb, leaning back in his chair. "Because it is pointless continuing if she isn't."

"She is," Robb replied with a grimace. "She hasn't had the best of boyfriends..."

"Jon might be a good choice for her though," Theon said, using the pen to scratch behind his ear. Robb grunted, his hand running through his beard as his brows furrowed in thought.

"Actually," he commented eventually, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I agree."

***

"You think I should go on a date with Jon?" Sansa blurted, her fork pausing halfway to her mouth as she stared at her brother. Robb nodded, stabbing a piece of cucumber before looking up at her again with a smug grin.

"Yeah," he commented, popping a forkful of lettuce in his mouth. Sansa blinked in confusion, waiting for him to swallow and explain. "He's a gentleman, he'll treat you right. And he has a thing for you."

"He said that?" she replied, blinking in surprise. Robb shrugged.

"Sorta," he grunted.

"Well, I mean..." Sansa started, frowning down at her macaroni cheese in thought. "He  _is_ handsome. And he was always sweet, if not a little socially awkward."

"He's just shy is all," Robb replied, grinning at her as he popped a cherry tomato in his mouth. He pointed his fork towards her as he swallowed. "I reckon you'll both be good for each other."

"I guess I'm not getting any younger," Sansa joked.

"True," Robb agreed, laughing as she kicked his ankle under the table. "What? Is it wrong for me to want a nephew or niece to play with little Ned and Beth?"

"I dare you to say that to Arya," Sansa teased even as she failed to stop the smile spreading across her face. She shifted in her seat slightly and cleared her throat. "Alright, I'll go on a date with him. But only if he asks me himself."

***

Jon did end up asking her out. And Sansa had found it incredibly endearing and, shockingly, a little arousing, how he had bounced on his feet, pushed his glasses up his nose and blushed furiously like a teenage virgin when he came to her work to ask her to dinner.

It had been impossible to say no to such a sweet, brave gesture really.

And seeing him outside the restaurant, clutching a large bouquet of red, yellow and white tulips, she had never been so glad to have accepted a date. She couldn't remember the last time a guy had been so nervous asking her out, making her feel special and desired and she certainly couldn't remember when a man had bought her flowers.

"Um, for you," he mumbled shyly, thrusting the bouquet awkwardly towards her and hitting her in the chest with them in the process. "Oh god, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she giggled, straightening the slightly crushed tulips and smiling up at him. "They're beautiful. Thank you Jon, that was sweet of you."

"I...do people not bring flowers? I thought ...all the movies show ... I thought it was a done thing you know... and I mean, I thought they were very you with them being spring flowers and, and..you're like the spring...I mean, not with the unpredictably, you know with the weather being unpredictible and stuff. Did you know it is more likely to snow in March than December? But, um, I meant.. like spring..."

"Jon, it is fine," she assured him, placing a calming hand on his arm. "I will never say no to a man bringing me flowers. And spring is my favourite season so I am quite happy to be compared to it."

He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing nervously between the door and her. She gave a reassuring smile and stepped towards the door, leading him into the restaurant.

"Although, I guess autumn would be more suited with your red hair."

"Not so red anymore," she teased. "I'm going grey in my old age!"

"Well, I mean research suggests that if we live until on average eighty years old nowadays then old age is actually more like seventy. Or to be precise, if your likelihood of dying within the next year is two per cent or more then you are more or less considered old. I mean, at twenty five you're unlikely to be dead within a year."

Sansa blinked, giving a nervous laugh and Jon groaned.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I've never been good at this. I never know what to say to pretty women."

"Just talk to me like you would Robb or Theon," she replied with a shrug, smiling as the waitress came to greet them.

"Oh, that is even worse topic of conversation," he replied with a laugh and Sansa grinned at him over her shoulder.

"See? You're joking now. Progress!"

As they sat down, Sansa took more of the lead in the conversation. She had known Jon a little through Robb but they had never spent loads of time together. So, she asked him how his family was doing, if he had any big plans for his birthday and if he was still working for the University of Strathclyde. Jon had started to relax more and more as she took control, shyly asking her the same questions about how she was doing at work, if she still had her cat. He had been genuinely sorry when she said Lady had passed away and Sansa had realised she was definitely interested in this sweet, caring, awkward man.

She smiled at him as he insisted on getting the bill. She had offered but Jon had insisted and she remembered what Robb had said about Jon being a gentleman, how Jon had been so adamant to do this the old-fashioned way and if this helped Jon be more comfortable then she would let him. If things went well tonight, there would be other dates in which she could persuade him to let her pay her own way.

She gently nudged his hand as they left, smiling at him as he opened his fist and let her lace their fingers together. She didn't live far from the restaurant and as they neared her house, it was her turn to feel the nervousness. Never had she been the one to ask a man into the house and she had never had sex on the first date before. Yet something was different about Jon. His shyness and awkwardness was endearing and made her feel as though he would be gentle and tender with a partner, he would listen as she talked about whatever nonsense she was spouting at the time and his old-fashioned nature was a sweet and welcome difference to what she had known from the dating and relationship world.

"So," she started as they arrived at her front door. "Do you want to come up for coffee?"

"At nine pm?" he replied, frowning down at his watch and then back at her in puzzlement. Sansa bit her lip, ducking her head down to hide her amusement.

"I have decaf," she added, looking at him through her lashes. He was still looking at her in confusion. "No? Okay, how about you come up and have sex instead?"

"What?" he blurted, glancing around as though she had announced it through a megaphone and he was expecting the street to come out and judge them. She snorted, tugging him forward as she moved backwards towards the door.

"Well?" she asked, holding her breath. Jon bit his lip, a blush creeping across his cheeks and down his neck.

"Um, I...okay," he answered, swallowing loudly. Sansa beamed, digging her keys out of her bag.

Jon closed the door behind him and followed Sansa through to the kitchen. He hovered as she placed the flowers in a vase and shrugged her coat off. She raised her eyebrows at him and gestured to his coat. He had barely placed the garment on the nearest chair when Sansa threw herself at him, her arms burying into his curls as she brought him to her mouth. He moaned softly, his hands hesitantly wrapped around her waist, settling against her back. She frowned in confusion. His mouth was responding, telling her that he was interested, yet his body was tense and movements unsure.

"If you don't want to..." she said as she pulled away. Jon's eyes widened, his head shaking so hard his curls were falling into his eyes.

"It isn't that," he replied quickly, that wonderful blush colouring his cheeks once more. He reached up to run a hand through his curls, trailing it down to rub the back of his neck as he looked at her again. "I...I'm a...I've never....done this..."

"Slept with someone on the first date?" she asked, giving a casual shrug. "I mean, we aren't exactly strangers, our acquaintance level would probably make this date five really ig that makes you feel better."

"Um, no...I mean...I'm...I'm a virgin."

"You're ...you're having a giraffe!"

"What?" he frowned. "Why would I...?"

"It's an expression Jon," she cut him off, still staring at him dumbly. "You're a virgin?"

"Yeah...it just never happened...and I mean, I wasn't bothered about it," he trailed off and glanced at the door behind him before looking back at her.  "I can leave if you want."

"No," she blurted, surprising them both. She cleared her throat and gave him her best flirtatious look. "I kinda like it actually."

"Oh," he murmured, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. Sansa smirked, reaching for his hand and leading him through to the bedroom.

She placed her hands on his hips, guiding him back towards her bed. Jon's eyes were wide and his lips parted in anticipation as she slid her hands up his sides, his arms and settled on his shoulders to gently push him down. She immediately climbed onto his lap, grinning at the desperate moan that escaped him. She leaned down and unbuckled her shoes. Jon's throat bobbed as she placed her hands on his shoulders once more.

"I _really_ like you being a virgin," she purred into his ear before biting the lobe.

"You know...oh.. it makes...gods...makes sense for ...mmmm, oh gods," he trailed off as she traced her lips against his neck, her lips parting to suck and lick at his skin. She smirked as he shivered before he took a deep breath and tried to continue his sentence. "I mean, guys .psychologically speaking... the parental certainty theory...urgh!" he gasped as she slipped a hand beneath his now unbuttoned trousers and into his boxers. He licked his lips nervously as her fingers traced the shape of him.

"Men can never one hundred percent kno-oh, oh  _oh!_ " he gasped as she started to stroke him. Jon blinked up at the ceiling, his lips parting as he panted in pleasure. He swallowed thickly, licking his lips as he continued. "never know...a kid is theirs and...oh, oh god...and we...we...mi-urgh...might uncon... _fuck!_ unconsciously go for virgins to be sure of...paternity."

"Uh huh," Sansa commented, slipping her hand out and shoving his trousers and boxers off. 

"Women though," he mumbled, jerking as Sansa reached up to take his glasses off and place them carefully on the side table. "Um...women...there isn't as much evolutionary reason for them to like a virgin guy."

"Mmm," Sansa murmured, moving to straddle him again, her fingers fumbling with his buttons and pushing the shirt off his shoulders. She pressed kisses along his chest. She flicked her tongue across his nipple, smirking as he gasped and trembled.

"Although...I suppose the who-oh," he raised his head as she traced her tongue across his other nipple. He groaned, flopping back down on the bed and trying to regain composure. "the whole...um...wanting to make sure a guy invests in their offspring...maybe...he... _jesus_."

Sansa smiled against his stomach as she licked around his belly button and then pressed kisses down and down and down.

"So if a guy is a virgin he obvio-urgh, oh, oh  _fucking hell_!" he grunted as she licked his cock from base to tip. swirling her tongue across the head before parting her lips and taking him into her mouth. 

Jon keened, hips arching off the bed at the sudden wet heat that surrounded his cock. He turned his head into the covers, his eyes clenching shut and fingers digging into the covers. 

"Yeah, so...less mmmm...no competition...to...urgh...to ...we would only have one...ahhh...offspring to...to..hrgyn..."

"Jon," she said, pulling off of him with a pop. He blinked down at her as she grinned. "I'm going to suck you off and you're going to be a good boy and shut up and enjoy it, alright?"

Without waiting for a reply, she descended on him once more, cheeks hallowing as she began bobbing her head. Jon grunted, cursing as he tossed and trembled beneath her movements. He whimpered as he felt his belly beginning to clench, his hips pushing up desperately. His eyes were wide open, desperate and wanting, moans tumbling from his mouth over and over again until he moaned and tensed and spilled.

" _Holy shit,_ " he groaned helplessly, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Good?" she teased. Jon opened his eyes, nodding helplessly as she stood and started to remove her clothes one by one, giving him a teasing smile as his eyes followed her movements. He sat up as she unclasped her bra, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her pants and tugged them down.

"Ready for round two?" she teased, strutting to the side table and taking a condom from the top drawer. Jon frowned as she straddled him once more.

"Don't you need...?" he started, gesturing between her legs.

She grinned, reaching for his hands and guiding them to rest against her breasts. She squeezed his hands beneath her own, guiding him to where felt good, what made her moan. His lips parted with a whimper as he watched his fingers pull at her nipples, her back arching in response. She smiled, taking his hand once more and lacing their fingers together before pressing them down at his sides.

"Next time, we'll start teaching you the good stuff," she promised, letting go of his right hand to reach for the condom. He swallowed thickly, watching her tear the packet and groaning as she grasped him, rolling the condom down his length.

His hands flew up to grasp her hips, his mouth parting in a perfect 'oh' as she descended on him. His wide eyes flickered between where they were joined and up at her face and Sansa grinned, a rush of arousal surging through her at his awe-struck expression.

"God, you're hot," she murmured, stroking up and down his toned chest before pressing down, steadying herself as she started to roll her hips faster and harder into him. Jon grunted and trembled, his head tossing helplessly and hips rising desperately.

"I'm...I can't...I won't..." he cried out, his body beginning to tense and his fingers gripping her hips so hard his nails dug into her skin. Sansa nodded in acknowledgement, reaching down to tease her clit. Jon cursed as he watched her, his eyes wide and desperate and wanting as he looked back at her right before they clenched shut, his face pulling into a grimace as he grunted and tensed beneath her.

Sansa groaned as she felt her own climax wash over her, a contented sigh escaping her as she collapsed forward on his chest. Jon's chest was heaving beneath her and when she peeked up, she smirked at the unfocused look in his eyes. She kissed his shoulder and along to his neck, pressing her lips up to his ear.

"So?" she teased, nuzzling against his ear. He nodded slowly, his throat bobbing.

"Amazing," he replied hoarsely. He glanced at her for a brief second before looking away, his lips pulling in and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Jon bit his lip as he looked back at her.

"When you said next time," he started, his cheeks already colouring once more as her lips curled into a smirk, waiting for him to continue. "How long a time frame were you thinking?"


End file.
